In the Shadows
by MadHatter890
Summary: I have no idea how the title corresponds with the story. It's after Peter has died in his own way and fantasy had been unleashed in Neverland. New set of pirates and new 'Peter Pan'.


(You must be thinking 'God, she made another terrible story she'll never finish.' Well, good  
  
news. I'm almost done with this story. Just need some flames...or good comments. Which ever  
  
happen to come..This is way after Peter Pan. He died, in his own way. Read on)  
  
The silent swish of the wings. Fogginess clouding her green gold flecked eyes. Breathing  
  
becoming ragged and deeper. As if trying to catch the air itself. The soft hum of the water behind  
  
her. Short slightly spiked light brown hair matted down on her head. A bloody sword a few  
  
inches from her callused hand. It was so slovenly that night. The moon shone high above. Her  
  
blood covered fangs glittering. Her white feathery wings soaked with blood. Her black dress  
  
tinted with it's crimson mess.  
  
He grabbed her in his arms as she propelled to the ground. His slightly muscled arms  
  
barely grabbing her in time. He breathed gently on her neck. Pulling her hair away from her  
  
mouth and face. He was merely fifteen and she only thirteen.  
  
This is Neverland. The place you wish you could be at as a child. But this is a changed  
  
Neverland. But, don't for a second think that Peter Pan is here, it may cost a life for that to be a  
  
person's belief. A Neverland after Peter had departed. He killed himself after Wendy aged,  
  
though many will disagree with this. More than just fairies and mermaids reside here now.  
  
Vampires, angels, fayes, elves, demons, centaurs, and any other magical being you may conjunct  
  
reside here. Our particular friend was a quarter vampire, a quarter demon, and half fairy. Her  
  
savior was a full fledged demon. Let us stop lollygagglying over the new Neverland and the only  
  
two inhabitants we have seen so far.  
  
A soft sigh blew from her body and he shuddered under the warm breath. He was the  
  
pirate captain. The youngest pirate captain Neverland had ever seen. Being only fifteen, as you  
  
know. Black shaggy hair grazed around his face. Black eyes searched her with a hard gaze. He  
  
had black dragon wings, fangs, and a black tail. Our girl was the newest Peter Pan. Having the  
  
name Echo. Just Echo.  
  
I lied, we will talk about Echo and the boy for a few minutes more. Now, wake up, you're  
  
eyes are ready to fall. But, you must read this. "Awake, girl?"the captain snapped. She was lying  
  
on a bed now. On top of the covers for the weather being too warm. "Ya." She sat up but  
  
instantly fell back down with dizziness. A smirk arose to his lips. "Dizzy?" "How'd you  
  
guess?"she said sarcastically. "What happened?" She closed her eyes and flopped the pillow on  
  
top of her head. "Echo, what happened?" She could hear that he took out his dagger from his  
  
boot. "I just fell, alright!" "You were drenched in blood." She began noticing that the blood was  
  
gone and she shrunk back. Curling up her body like a snail. "I went to the main land." "You  
  
know you aren't supposed to." "I wanted to." "We aren't like them." "No, we're not and I know  
  
that. But I wanted to see what would happen." "What did happen?" "I bit someone. I got shot at.  
  
That was it." The cold steel played along her neck. Flirting with her. "Never go back, Echo."  
  
She slipped out of the bed and stood away from him. "Twist, you can not tell me what to  
  
do." He pulled her forward. Echo only reaching his shoulders. "You will be obedient." He placed  
  
a hand on her forehead and she felt like her freedom was absorbed into a sponge and taken from  
  
her. Twist, not only being a fearful demon, but, also, he was a mage. "Please, Twist." Her eyes  
  
pleaded with him. "You will not go back to the main land!"he yelled. She understood he was  
  
watching out for her. Though the two got into quarrels they were not like Peter Pan and Hook.  
  
Sometimes they could be friends. Though, they had play fights, where some would die and no  
  
sooner be forgotten by the time the tide rose at Marooner's Rock. "Twist, don't..." "Echo." She  
  
began walking away and he did not try to stop her, like he usually did.  
  
  
  
(So is it sucky? Yes, well tell me!!!) 


End file.
